Welcome to Sakaku
Welcome to Sakaku is the first mission of Just Cause 4: Sakaku. Plot The year is 2017. The Siege of Sakaku has entered its 25th year. The Agency, fearful that the conflict might escalate further due to certain developments this year, dispatches Sheldon to plead Rico to try and end the civil war. Sheldon, the arrogant Texan he is, immediately contacts Rico using the CommLink left behind from Medici. Eh hombre, how ya enjoyin' your vacation? It's been going quite well. But let me guess. You contacted me because of some "dirty work" you want done. Eh, not quite. It's the Agency this time. And uh, they kind of want "the dirty work" done. Badly. ...fine. What's the target? You see, uh, there is a island nation in the middle of Northern Asia. It's called Sakaku. Now, as to why the Agency is interested in that nation, I have no idea. It's the only thing the Agency isn't letting me in. Anyway, I'm just a messenger boy this time. Great. Another pissant dictator needs to-'' ''Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses hombre. I did over hear one thing from The Agency. You aren't there to remove the dictator. In fact, the head of state is actually a pretty good guy. This time, your mission is to are to help the President of Sakaku and his military. Well... how about that for a change. Day 1. January 21st, 2017. Rico flies in to Sakaku International Airport from an Agency cargo plane. Pilot: Welcome to Sakaku, sir. One thing I have to say about the airport-'' Gunshots ring out everywhere. ''-it is under siege. And it has been that way for a long time. Well... just enough time for me to sharpen any dull skills then. *Opens door and shouts to pilot* Just keep flying until you reach the tarmac! I'll be fine! The Communist Liberation Army troops are amazed. Nobody had ever exited a plane to attack them. Especially in that manner. So... these are rebels. Rico pulls out his U-40 Leopard and starts shooting at the rebels. The rebels are still in relative awe when Rico starts shooting at them. Rico quickly dispatches half of them and then shoots the tires of a captured MV T1000, flipping it onto its roof, and exploding. Hmm. Seems like I'm not too rusty. The rebels are not happy. Multiple captured MV T1000s suddenly swarm the plane with the intention of either shooting the plane down, or ramming into it if it landed. Rico climbs onto the side of the plane and starts shooting at the MV T1000s. Eventually, all but one of them are destroyed. The last one manages to ram its way into the cargo hold. Surprise! Bet you were expecting this now, were you? Rico had gotten into the Urga Imperator Chimaera in the cargo hold and fired a barrage of machine gun fire into the vehicle. Well hombre. I would've just shot the driver. Then the vehicle would've just rolled out instead of wasting all that ammunition. Sheldon Sheldon Sheldon. Always the one who likes to conserve. Enough about that. Seems the airport is under attack. 10 minutes later, Rico drives out in his tank. Hmm, lets see what this does... says Rico as he aims the dual-barreled cannon at the airport. Nah. That might cause quite a bit of damage. Rico switches to a coaxial machine gun. Nah. Still might cause quite a bit of damage. Sheldon. Watch the tank. I'll be right back. Inside the airport, it seems a few Communist rebels have taken cover behind... chairs. Seriously? Find better cover. Says Rico as he guns down the grunts easily. More shots. Rebels fall all across the airport section as Rico does his one-man army thing. Sheldon. I'm back. And you seem to have a friend with you. Took ya long enough. Anyway, this is General/President Joseph Inouye. So... you are Rico Rodriguez. Nice to make your acquaintance. As you can see, airport security is... always running a little behind. But considering the airport has been under siege for roughly 25 years, I wouldn't be surprised. Now, allow me to show you around this country... or some of it anyway. Sheldon. You aren't coming. No Rico. This time you're on your own. Well, you and the tank anyway. Sheldon, my old friend. You have my personal word I'll keep your tank in mint condition. Thanks Joseph. Ye never let me down. Anyway, that's it for me. Good bye, old friend. Now, Rico... let me show you this country. Oh and, welcome to Sakaku. Trivia *This mission is referenced in the Communist Liberation Army files. *This mission shares some similarities with the first mission of Just Cause 3. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Sakaku